


I don't have a choice (but I still choose you)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, S02E07, state v queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "there was no choice to make" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have a choice (but I still choose you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Poison & Wine' by The Civil Wars. Special thanks to dedication2em, everythingisbloomable, everylastline and rosietwiggs. I wrote this ficlet to celebrate Olicity Library tumblr hitting +700 followers.

“Oliver, I...uh,” Felicity’s voice made him turn around to look at her again.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she said, voice faltering.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah.”

He didn’t know what to say to Felicity, so he stepped back, but his eyes never left hers.

“And I’m sorry,” she added. He frowned, blinking in confusion at her apology.

“For what?” he asked, moving closer until he was just a foot away.

“I got myself into trouble again, and you…killed him,” she said. He looked down, averting his eyes from hers. He didn’t want to talk about it. He’d rather avoid the topic altogether, but he let her talk because he knew she needed it. He could see that in her eyes and the way she was holding herself. “You killed again, and I am sorry I was the one to put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice.”

For a second, Oliver was taken aback by her words. How could she not realize that there  had been no choice to make? The Count was going to hurt her, so he had to kill him. The end. There hadn’t been any other option in Oliver’s mind, aside from killing the Count, when he threatened Felicity’s life. He remembered the rage rushing through his veins. Oliver knew why he’d shot three arrows into the Count’s chest; it was his fury. He’d never felt it as strong as he had the moment he got the call, and it only escalated during the fight. He should regret taking a life, breaking his promise to Tommy, but he couldn’t do it. 

If there was one reason for Oliver to break his promise it was to save someone he loved.

He _needed_ to save Felicity, there was no choice to make, and she needed to understand that.

“Felicity…” he leaned closer, his hand reaching for hers. He clasped their fingers together in a tight grip and fixed his eyes on hers so she would understand what he wanted to tell her. “He had you and he was going to hurt you.” He watched her as he spoke. Her eyes were soft and her lips were raised in a small smile. Oliver didn’t know if his next words would be enough to explain how he felt, but he hoped she would be able to see the implication behind them. “There was no choice to make,” he finished in a low voice.

Oliver felt a lump forming in his throat as he looked at her, trying to see the effect of his veiled confession. Her expression became more open as she smiled at him. She didn’t seem to register exactly what he was trying to say.

He knew he should step back and walk away right then. After all, he’d actually talked around his feelings for her without spelling anything out. He should take advantage of the fact that Felicity seemed oblivious of his growing feelings for her.

There were a lot of _should_ s, but he didn’t do any of them.

Instead of moving away from her, he came close enough that his body was brushing against hers. He used the hand that was holding her to pull her in as his other hand reached up to cup her face. He watched Felicity’s expression shift from soft to contemplative, like she was calculating what he would do next.

He licked his bottom lip and studied Felicity’s mouth. For so long he’d wanted to kiss her, and now he was inching his way towards her. As if time was moving in slow motion, he tipped Felicity’s chin up hesitantly and leaned in. He watched her close her eyes, but didn’t let his own fall shut. All he could concentrate on in that moment was Felicity and how close her mouth was to his.

He sighed when he finally brushed against her soft lips. Their mouths were pressed in a feather-light touch, gentler than anything Oliver had ever experienced. He didn’t want to frighten her with the intensity of his feelings, forcing himself to be as tender as possible.

Oliver kissed Felicity with reverence, the only way he imagined she deserved to be touched.

His hand traveled from her chin to the back of her head, pressing her in closer. She pulled her hand out of his and he almost stepped back, but her arms went around his neck, stopping him.

“Oliver,” she muttered against him, before deepening the kiss. Felicity was the only thing Oliver could feel, hear, taste and smell. Everything else drifted away while they kissed and for once, Oliver didn’t care about losing control.

When they finally parted, Oliver let his forehead rest against Felicity’s, letting his breathing slow.

He licked his lips, her taste lingering on his mouth. He couldn’t believe he’d crossed the line and kissed her. He couldn’t believe she had let him.

But, looking at her in his arms, flushed and breathless… She made the perfect picture. She made sense amidst everything. Nothing felt as right to him as Felicity in that moment.

 _God_ , he thought, _I am never going to let her go._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, kudos and thoughts feed my writer soul ;)


End file.
